The Little Mermaid! Sponsered by Keiji Saga
by Riku Harada
Summary: Keiji has a play of the Little Mermaid... with Daisuke as the lead, Riku as the princess and Risa as the mermaid. Can he do it without transforming, and choose between Riku and Risa? The final is up. Awards.
1. The Play

Authors Note: Yes, in case you haven't noticed this plot is from A.I. Love You Book 7 when Cindy and Saati are doing the play. I thought it would be funny if it was Riku and Risa and Daisuke had to decide between the two:) Hoping it doesn't suck that much though. This may be taken down, not by the reviews, but if I get some serious writers block because I want to change it around a little. (Flames allowed, Critics as well.) If you hate it that I used that plot from A.I. Love You, whatever! Don't read, and get over it! 

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own A.I. Love You, The Little Mermaid, or D.N. Angel. A.I Love you is by Ken Akamatsu, The Little Mermaid is by… some person… and D.N Angel is owned by Yukiru (sp?). Whatever.

* * *

**FULL SUMMARY! **

Daisuke is scouted by Keiji Saga to be in his "The Little Mermaid" play as the prince. Riku is the princess, and Risa has the part she hates the most, the mermaid. But how can you be in a play with – mermaid costumes that show too much skin… and not to mention your crush is wearing… you're other crush is also wearing too-much-skin costumes, crazy script writers, and you have a alias who you turn to when you think of your crush too much! And then Dark makes a entrance… as well as Krad.. and it turns out pretty ugly… and who ever said the whole story was sponsored by Keiji, huh!

* * *

**Daily Rant : I've noticed… that on DeviantART (which I don't go on anymore) they have wasted good names, such as Miroku, Sango and InuYasha. And here, they probably do that too… which is why I'm ranting about this – STOP WASTING NAMES! Ahem. Do you see me wasting a D.N. Angel name? Noooo. I am using it, unlike you people! WASTERS! Yes, I am being random! If you don't stop it, kittens will die. In fact, I'm putting that on my profile. Ok.. I'll try and calm down… steady breaths… STOPITSTOPIT! Daisuke Niwa isn't wasted, thank god. THANK YOU! I love you! Ok.. maybe not, but… yeah. So, in the love of kittens, do not waste names.**

**Quote: Wasting Anime names is evil. Every time you do, cute kittens die. Are you happy now, name wasters!**

**(Sorry about the rant. But I do them every chapter, so skip them if you need to.)**

* * *

**Warnings**:

A.I. Love You Plot

Risa x Daisuke or Riku x Daisuke

Daily Rants. They get annoying each chapter, especially the one about Hilary Duff.

* * *

**The Little Mermaid!**** (Sponsored by Keiji Saga!)**

**By Riku Harada**

**… and Keiji Saga?**

* * *

The idea struck him on a hot day/night in May. May the 13th, at 12:00 while watching the Phantom Thief steal a artifact. Which was a Friday the 13th, known as a bad luck day. And yes, the idea was bad luck, for Daisuke Niwa, Riku Harada, Krad Hikari, Risa Harada and Risa Harada. Especially for Risa Harada.

Funabashi had tried to tell him the idea was taken, by Walt Disney and was already produced in a movie. The boy just loved to brad about his ideas though, and hadn't got a chance until a long while.

"Funabashi, it's perfect! A mermaid! A princess! A prince! Forbidden love!" Keiji said, lying on a couch. He turned the fan to high power. Funabashi stood next to him, trying to get some air to cool him down, but his so called "master" was hogging it. He kept a straight posture, sighing.

"Sir…" Funabashi started, trying to tell him, but was interrupted by Keiji once again. He was quite annoyed by the fact already.

"And no one has thought of it! What a fabulous idea! By me, of course! And of course, Daisuke could be the lead…" he said, paying no heed to his assistant. He never did, by the way. Not until a long while, at least.

"Sir…" he tried once again, but failed.

"It's great, I tell you! Inform Mrs. Emiko now! She'll be flattered to hear her son has a chance to become famous!" he said.

"Sir…" he tried, and was finally answered by the (might, I say, SEXY) boy.

"What?" he asked, a little annoyed he was interrupted. Of course he was annoyed. He was on a roll, here.

"The idea had already been taken. By Disney, might I say," Funabashi said, finally getting some air from the fan. He sighed in relief.

Keiji frowned. "Oh. Well, it can be a play for their school, then. I'll just tweak it a little, make a few adjustments, make the rating go up a little…" he said, "It'll be perfect!" he said, thinking about the results.

Funabashi nodded, as usual, always having to agree with Keiji. "Well, then… let's get started with the casting!" he said, getting out a piece of paper and a pen. He licked his lips, knowing exactly who to cast as what.

"Risa Harada shall be…"

-

**Next Day**

-

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" Daisuke yelled, getting a piece of toast and running to the train. _I knew I should have said no to stealing that artifact last night!_ Daisuke thought, trying to sling his bag over his shoulder. He caught up to the train just in time. Last night, he had successfully, as always, stolen the Mermaid's Necklace. He thought it would be bad luck because it was the 13th (12:00) that day/night.

"Niwa!" he heard over the loud crowd. He looked to see his crush, Risa Harada. She had her hair down instead of the usual part of it in a ponytail. Daisuke blushed, she did look fairly attractive.

"Hello, Risa," he replied, waving.

"Did you hear!" she asked, "Keiji Saga is going to have a play for our school!" she said, holding Daisuke's hands.

"Whhaat?" he asked. He thought he had heard her wrong for just a second, but was corrected because of what Dark told him.

**(Looks like he's going to scout you again,) **Dark said, smirking.

**Not again... what if he finds out I'm you? **Daisuke responded.

**(I can always knock him out, you know!)**

**No, that's too violent.**

**(Whatever you say.**** When you're in the news, it won't be my fault.)**

**Dark…**

"I hope I get the role.. as the princess! And Dark shall be my prince!" she said. Dark made a comment about Risa being a HOT princess in some skimpy clothes. Risa right then, was going into a daydream. A daydream, about her and Dark by the sea…

**_Risa's Daydream (Yes… she daydreams!)_**

****

_Risa walks the shore, commenting about how beautiful the ocean sounds. She holds a pink umbrella to protect her from the sun. She wears a pink dress with white frills at the bottom, which looks very elegant. Her eyes shimmer when she sees a body near the ocean. She rushes toward the body in shock, wondering if the man is ok. The man is Dark Mousy, a great prince who lives in the kingdom of the legendary Phantom Thieves. She throws her umbrella down, ignoring the sand being thrown into her boots as the sand flies up while she is running She does, however, hold the dress up a bit._

_Risa is standing over Dark as a mermaid hiding behind the rock (Riku) watches her. "Oh! A prince! A very handsome one as well!" she says, holding her hand over her head. "Oh, whatever shall I do!" she says, gasping. The light shines over his face, showing his true handsome voice. She then notices he must have been lost at sea, while coming to propose to a princess to help his kingdom thrive._

_"He must need mouth to mouth!" she says, leaning down toward her prince. She then proceeds to provide him mouth-to-mouth, and his amethyst eyes open._

_"Such a beautiful princess!__ You have saved me!" he asks, holding her soft hands._

_"Yes, my prince!" she says, ignoring the sand and water mixing with her already dirty dress._

_He holds her close to him as their lips get closer…_

**_End Risa's Daydream_**

****

"Oooh, it would be so romantic!" she says, blushing. Daisuke looks at her, wondering just what she was thinking.

The train stops, letting Risa and Daisuke get off toward their school. As soon as they approach the school, a crowd is seen.

"Daisuke! You wouldn't believe it! Saga Entertainment is here!" Takeshi says, trying to get his microphone closer to Saga in the middle of the crowd. Daisuke groans, not wanting to see Keiji again.

**(He'll find you anyway. You should just go to him.)**

**That's easy for you to say, Dark. He knows I'm you.**

**(But did he prove it when he followed you home? NOPE! Wiz/With switched places with you, remember? He has no proof at all.)**

**You have a point…**

Meanwhile, in the middle of the crowd, Funabashi and Keiji are trying to decide who to cast as the princess. "Augh… I can't see anyone to cast because of these stupid reporters!" Keiji yells, but his yells are not heard by anyone but Funabashi.

Funabashi points to one girl with braids, Risa's friend, Ritsuko. "What about her?" he asks. The girl's braids fling around wildly as she notices they are talking about her. She hopes they will cast her.

"She's so unattractive! And she looks bossy," Keiji said. Ritsuko frowns.

Funabashi directs his eyes to Miyuki Sawamura. (Book 5) "Her?" he aska. Yuuji is talking to her, trying to ask her out again, but fails, running away, calling her 'Stupid Girl!'

"A princess needs to have better looking eyes. And she's clueless."

Funabashi looks at Riku. "She looks fairly good," Funabashi commented. Keiji looks at her. "Nice eyes… nice hair… a good body…" he says. He thinks about it for a while.

"YES! SHE'S PERFECT!" he yelled. He pulled Riku from the crowd.

Riku looked a Keiji, annoyed. "Whadya want!" she asked as the crowd became quiet, trying to hear what Keiji was trying to say.

"You," he said, making a square with his fingers, "Are my new… princess!"

Everyone started chattering. Risa's face fell. "NO WAY!" she yelled. "RIKU!"

Riku's eyes narrow. "Why should I?" she asks him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"C'mon… you'll get payed, 90 dollars max. And you're prince shall be…" he says, including a drumroll with his hands, "Daisuke Niwa!" he yells in an announcers voice.

Risa's jaw drops. _What! **Riku and Daisuke**! What about ME? My spot to SHINE? And I definitely DO NOT want to be the mermaid! This play would **SUCK** without me! Me and Dark, being together! Everyone shall want to watch that!_

"Our mermaid shall be… RISA HARADA!"

Risa's face falls. _Why! WHY!_ she says to herself, knowing that Friday the 13th, is of course, a bad luck day. How she wished she was at home.

But Friday the 13th wasn't done with her, not yet at least. It was still coming back to haunt her.

Riku Harada: Poor Risa. Stuck with a part she hates. Anyway, review, and tell me if you're liking it… or if you don't. Either way, I'll get a new chapter up as soon as I can, ok peeps! Dark shall be part of the play, Dark fangirls – trust me! As well as Satoshi and Krad! I told you I'll tweak it!

Keiji Saga : Anything produced by me – has to be original!

Riku Harada : -.o Produced by WHO? You freaked up the title, didn't you?

Next : Satoshi gets an unscripted part in the play! Rehearsals start! Risa seems to want to get Riku sick! (Lol… and Keiji dresses up as Jason 2 scare Risa…)

**_IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY!_**

**Email me (rikuharada97) if you want to be part of the play. I will only choose one **

**person**** – they're gonna be kinda like a helper to Keiji Saga… but you gotta leave **

**your**** Name, Personality, Age, Fav D.N. Angel character, and Looks. Or you won't be **

**in**** it. I'll repeat – _ONE PERSON!_ I will decide depending on if you are good enough **

**to**** be in the story. If you hate me for not choosing you… SCREW YOU! I don't care! **

**Hahaha! (I'm so mean. lol.) And, I do not hate Risa, it's just fun to watch her be **

**stuck**** as the mermaid, a part she hates. And if anyone can think of a better title, **

**please**** tell me in your review!**


	2. So Much For Perfume, Risa!

Authors Note:) Hey, the second chapter is up! Yes, I am back with my evil rantings… (insert an evil laugh) Sorry for the No-Update thing, my friend said she was gonna commit suicide because I was arguing with her. Hopefully, she's OK now. HOPEFULLY.

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own D.N. Angel. I own Dark though. No, lol.

* * *

Review Thanks

_me _: C'mon now! I'm not mean to my reviewers! … I think. Whatever. (looks around and whistles.) OK… I'll try and take your advice, but it's my personality! I can't help it!

_RavenMoon_ : Congats, you're in the story:) LOL! Yes, the girl is so evil! Unite, Hilary Duff haters!

_kawaiisuzu _: Thanks a lot! PS, nice screenname.

_AngelDreamAino_ : The scary boot and lady come once again… sorry for the lack of updates!

_Lady Lithe :_ Thanks for the review! (hugs)

_RikuDarkDaisuke13_ : Oooh, really? I get annoying when I stay on one topic for a long time… and especially when I ramble… my friends tell me to shut up when I do, which is usually 12 of the time…

_Kosmic Kitty_: As first reviewer, thanks so much! (hugs and kisses) Ok… maybe not kisses. Don't freak out. lol!

* * *

**This story is dedicated to my friend (Who we've made up now) and hopefully changes her mind about suicide, R.N. Much love, girl!**

**Daily Rant : Ahem. THIS IS TO MS. HILARY DUFF WITH HER SCRAWNY SELF! Yes, Ms. Duff, you feel SO high and mighty because you won an award. Ahem. A word of notice – They gave it to you because you claim - **"I have been working sooo hard for sooo long. I deserve an award! (insert boo-hoo tears)." **OMG! And you say – "Omg, it's blinking!" NO DIB WANNBE! Ugh, I hate your blonde self! And when you tripped in the middle of your "Fly" performance, YOU DERSERVED IT! YOU KILL KITTENS! YOU ARE EVIL! (Ahem. Ignore those 2 lines, if you will?) And for some weird reason, you somehow read this… a word to you – SCREW YOUR B A F SELF! (takes a huge breath) Yes, everyone. I went crazy.**

**Sorry for the cursing. **

* * *

_"You," he said, making a square with his fingers, "Are my new… princess!"_

_Everyone started chattering. Risa's face fell. "NO WAY!" she yelled. "RIKU!"_

_Riku's eyes narrow. "Why should I?" she asks him, crossing her arms across her chest._

_"C'mon… you'll get payed, 90 dollars max. And you're prince shall be…" he says, including a drumroll with his hands, "Daisuke Niwa!" he yells in an announcers voice._

_Risa's jaw drops. What! **Riku and Daisuke**! What about ME? My spot to SHINE? And I definitely DO NOT want to be the mermaid! This play would **SUCK** without me! Me and Dark, being together! Everyone shall want to watch that!_

_"Our mermaid shall be… RISA HARADA!"_

_Risa's face falls. Why! WHY! she says to herself, knowing that Friday the 13th, is of course, a bad luck day. How she wished she was at home._

_But Friday the 13th wasn't done with her, not yet at least. It was still coming back to haunt her._

Daisuke looked at Risa's fallen expression, her mouth opened wide. She seemed dazed. Not to mention in shock.

"Ms. Harada? Aren't you happy?" he asked, unaware of her anger. She turned her face abruptly, and Daisuke flinches a little.

"NO!" she yelled, running away from him into the crowd. Daisuke tries to find her, but she is already deep into the people that could be described as deep woods. Risa stops in a bathroom and locks herself in the stall, kneeling down and crying. _WHY? Why not **me** and Daisuke, but **Riku** and Daisuke? Why?_ she said, screaming inside her head. The pink door opened to reveal the janitor. He looked at Risa in surprise. Risa looked up and saw him.

"A little privacy, **please**!" she yelled, shutting the door in his face rudely.

The janitor shrugged. He'd just clean up the little "accident" she was kneeling and crying in later. (EW! Gross alert! j/k.)

* * *

(Keiji's Office/House)

-After School-

Keiji finally shooed away all of the reporters, who was described as 'People who should mind their own business and not have 25 yen jobs, if you know what I mean' and let Riku and Daisuke in. He smiled… a fake smile, which I must mention. Funabashi noticed this smile and rolled his eyes, unbeknownst to the producer.

"So, you three…" he said, then trailed off. Something was wrong.

He looked at Riku and Daisuke. He counted in his head. _One… two.__ One. Two. ONE… TWO…_he thought. He then counted out loud. "One. Two. Not three." Riku and Daisuke stared at his blankly, giving him 'WTF' looks. He stood up, grasping the solution. He grasped Riku's shoulders and shook her. "TWO! NOT THREE! WHERE IS RISA!" he yelled, spitting on the elder Harada. She wiped her face, trying to block the spit flying out of his mouth.

"Get off!" she said, and he released her. "For your information, I don't know where Risa is. When I last saw her, she said she was busy," she said crossing her arms. "Now would you STOP spitting on me!"

"BUSY?" Keiji yelled, spitting on Riku… (again… sigh) and making her jump back. "..Sorry. BUSY!" he yelled again, turning and spitting on Daisuke this time, "SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE BUSY HERE!" he yelled, emitting more spit, landing on Riku again, practically washing her hair.

"I **am not** my sister's keeper."

Funabashi spoke up, "Maybe Harada Risa is… **busy**," he said, making Keiji turn his head in anger.

"My minion! Did I ask you to speak?"

Funabashi's eyes trailed from left to right. "You're fired, ex-minion! I've always wanted to say that," he said, repeating the word 'fired'.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Daisuke asked, watching Funabashi slowly leave.

"NOPE! Now, down to business. The script is here… the costumes are in the rehearsal room, and the people are waiting for you! So go rehearse!"

They were pushed out of the room and the door was slammed. Riku and Daisuke shrugged and went to the auditorium. Before Riku went in the bathroom, however, she snuck a peek at her outfit.

"No **way** I am wearing this THING!" she yelled, holding a way-too-short-skirt and a bikini.

* * *

"Hey, Risa! The rehearsal people are looking for you!" Ritsuko said, opening the bathroom door. Risa was sitting on a sink, boo-hooing her brown eyes out.

She walked over to her friend, patting her back. "It's OK… WAA!" she yelled, smelling a foul smell on Risa. "Risa… er… did you have an… **accident** on yourself!" she yelled, fanning her nose.

"WHAT! FYI RITSUKO, I AM WEARING PURFUME!"

"That perfume MUST **STINK**!"

Risa frowned and turned her heel and left. _Why that brat!_ she thought, going to the auditorium. While she was walking past people, they held their breath, their faces turning green.

"I so do not stink," she said, a little less confident.

* * *

_-Risa's POV-_

_I don't stink. Right? I took a bath, and I put on perfume! So why? Oh my god, people are giving me gross looks. I feel **so** dirty. Like I've been bathed in a sewer. Oh my god, one of the hottest guys in school just ran away from me!_ I slowly get to the auditorium, my legs shaking, probably because I was scared of what other 'comments' I may get. The prop boy gives me a sickened look. I avoid eye contact, looking at the floor. Finally, I approach Daisuke. _He'll say I smell ok, right?_

Daisuke looks at me, his eyes wide.

"Daisuke… erm…"

"Mrs. Harada… I… need to go… talk to Riku!" he lied, running in the hallway. I knew he was lying because Riku was in the dressing room. I sunk on my knees.

- NORMAL POV –

"Never mind, Mrs. Harada… uh…"

"I **stink**! I totally **stink!**" Risa yelled. People muttered under their breath "Of course you do.".

"No, Mrs. Harada. You just have this on you," he said.

Risa's eyes grew wide. "EW! That's so **NASTY**!"

Next : Keiji's new 'minion' and Ex-minion is living on the street!


	3. A Little Dark, and A New Minion

_Authors Note: Yep, I am posting the 3rd chapter. Many thanks to all of the reviewers. Lots of chaos today put me in a hype mood, so I decided to update! Also, many sorries to Raven Moon.. dun kill me but I forgot the deadline and remembered that the "minion" was going to be up 3rd chapter. And I found a character I could use… Ooh, I'll just have an exception and have both of you in the story so no one will bite my head off and no bad language will be used. No profanity, as my wannabe teacher would say in her annoying accent. _

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N. Angel. Or A.I. Love You. Or Amaya (Own by RavenMoon) or Des Snyder (Menoumaru)

The Little Mermaid (Sponsored by Keiji Saga)

By Riku Harada

… and Keiji Saga?

-

**Keiji's Office / House**

-

_Where am I going to find a new minion? This time, it should be a girl. Maybe a HOT minion. Oh yeah. That gives me an idea! A story. A man, a HOT assistant, the sparks are flying, the heated room, the…. what was I thinking about again? Oh yeah. A minion. I'll dial a random number. That might help me. I have fans all over the place._

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" a voice yelled, causing Keiji to jump back. He regained his voice, and took a deep breath. He smiled, though forgetting the person could not see him. He was extra careful not to insult the person.

"How would you… like to be… Keiji Saga's new_ minion_… I mean, assistant!" he said, correcting himself. He knew someone like this would probably get ticked off if she was called a minion.

He heard a pause. "Whatever. Nothing else to do," a monotone voice said back to him.

Keiji Saga did a little dance. A little jig that made him look horny. (lol.) "OK! I need you to answer a few questions first," he said, taking out some UNO cards. Like that had anything to do with it. He looked at the number like he was reading something. (Ever heard that Uno song?)

"Sure…" the voice said.

"Are you **HOT**!" he yelled, practically making the person on the other line deaf.

"What the hell! Are you some kind of pervert!" she yelled, ticked off. A click was heard on the other line. A reporter must have been listening. But he didn't care.

He thought about the question for a moment. Then a minute passed, and he answered, "No."

"Liar."

"So, next question," he said, twirling his hair around, "Are you by the way, a man but had surgery?" A cough was heard on the other line. An irritated cough.

"Ok… that's a no. Well, last question. Are you secretly **Dark** but aren't but are but you steal stuff and are actually his **SECRET IDENTITY** but you don't want to tell me because you know someone will hear about it and then you will be stalked and maybe even killed and **Dark** is a part of you?" (Yes, that was random.)

_Silence._

"You're hired," he said, and slammed the phone.

He dialed another number.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"…Hi?"

"…Hi."

_Silence._

"Would you like to be Keiji Saga's assistant!" he asked, tired of the silence.

"Will it make me popular?" (No, that was not a bash.)

"…Whatever."

"OK."

"Ok. Bye."

He slammed down the phone. _No chicks these days…_

-

Auditorium – Rehearsals

-

Mrs. Miyamoto (random name) held up the loudspeaker**_. "Ok, everyone, this is a dress rehearsal. Yuuji, your costume is not ready yet, so please sit in the audience with Miyuki."_**

Yuuji slowly walked over to Miyuki and sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said, looking at the people go on stage.

"Er… would you like to… erm… go… erm…"

"I'm **watching** Yuuji. I don't want to go."

"But."

"I am **watching**!"

"Stupid girl!" he yelled, running off.

She gave him a look. "Idiot…"

Risa walked on-stage with her script, fully washed and ready. She looked pretty hyped up. She hopped (literally) onstage, due to her wearing the bottom half of a mermaid fin… thing. Anyway, she hopped. Whatever. Daisuke blushed because certain things were bouncing while she hopped. Some boys oohed and ahhed, clapping. Bad little perverts. (lol.) Not to mention, she was wearing shells.

**(Pervert,) **Dark said inside Daisuke mind.

**Am Not! **he defended.

**(Are too.)**

**I didn't do anything! **

**(…Yet.)**

Daisuke ignored the side comments and looked at his script. Risa cleared her throat.

**_"This scene is when Daisuke is lost at sea. For dramatic effects, Daisuke will literally be in… a tank of water! Don't worry though, you will only be in there for a while!"_** Mrs. Miyamoto said on the loudspeaker.

Daisuke was helped by some students into the tank, and held his breath. _Someone did some revisions around here…_

He blushed (How do you blush in water?) when he opened one eye and saw Risa swimming to him. He tried not to concentrate on her upper region. He felt her soft hands grab him, and then they abruptly stopped. Daisuke opened one eye, wondering what was happening.

_Argh! I'm stuck!_ Risa thought, trying to get her tail-thingy out of a net put up for decoration. She failed, however, trashing her hands all around. Daisuke head was pressed right against Risa's chest, trying not to turn into Dark. However, his "Dark Meter" was rising, and there was a huge flash of light. The water rose up, spreading everywhere, but luckily covering Daisuke's transformation. Mrs. Miyamoto ordered some students to look for Daisuke. Dark smirked, on the light's railing.

"Daisuke, you pervert."

There was no answer as Dark jumped down and landed in front of Risa. She was the only one in the auditorium, though, for everyone had went outside to see if he was carried by the current. (It's a lot of water, you know.) She gazed at Dark, and wondered if she was imaging things. But she realized it was true.

"Mr. DARK! Why are you here!"

"I came to see _you_."

Which was, obviously a lie. It was a chance of luck.

"Oh, Dark! Really!"

"Yes, _really_," he said, caressing her cheek. (He doesn't mean it.)

Her eyes shimmered, and the auditorium door opened. "Risa, Mrs. Miyamoto needs…" she trailed off, seeing the **Pervert**. She let out a scream, making Dark turn around.

"**_PERVERT_**!" she yelled, as Dark ran away. He could hear Risa arguing with Riku as he ran off and turned back into Daisuke.

-

Keiji's Office

-

"I'm Des Snyder. Nice to meet you…" she said, bowing. (A she, right?)

Keiji's eyebrow raised. He turned his attention to the other girl.

"I'm Amaya."

"Yeah…. well, anyway! Your first job will be to see how my play is coming along. Go, minions!"

They stood there.

"_Go, minions_!"

"Excuse me…" Des started, "Being a minion is evil! It's like being a slave! I mean, you see animals enslaved every day! Yes, those poor horses, longing to be free, but locked up in a fence just so cruel people can ride them! Have you ever considered being a horse? Eating the nasty rotten grass? That was pooped and stepped on! What if your master was fat? Your back would hurt every day… and…"

"**Calm down, minion.**"

Des took a deep breath. "Consider that!" she said, and walked out to check on the play. Amaya narrowed her eyes.

"How much am I getting payed, again?"

-

13th Azumono Street (Made Up)

-

A familiar person sat on the steps of an abandoned house, a beard covering his once clean-cut face. (Weird.) He wore a yellow raincoat, and had raggedy shoes. (Ha ha! lol. j/k.)

A man approached him. "Hey, weren't you Saga's secretary!" he asked.

"Minion."

"Since when do you say that? Ha, so you were deserted, weren't you? And poor already, on the 1st day!" he said, laughing. The fat man dropped his doughnut.

"Ya know…" he said, picking up his doughnut even after it was stepped on and eating it, "I've aways wanted to work with Kewijwi Sawga. He's my widol, wu see. He's soo cwel!" he said, his mouth full. (Intentional spelling.)

Jelly was spit on Funabashi. He wiped it off.

"He already has 2 new secretaries!"

"WHAT!" Funabashi yelled.

"Yep. One goes to my daughter's school. Les or Dress or Mess or Guess…. wait, yeah it's Des. Des Snyder."

Funabashi stood up and walked to Keiji's office.

Authors Note: A lot longer, unlike the other chapter. Pretty proud of this one. Well, review!

**Notice : Please help out with the plot. I need ideas.**

**Other Notice: All reviewers are thanked. I didn't have the time to thank all of you individually, much sorries. **

**Review, please. I command you. Lol.**

**See Ya, Peace Out, A-Town and LATERZ.**

**Riku Harada**


	4. Before the Play

Authors Note : Meh, another update. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Also, I think I'll keep the same title, though it is incredibly long… O.o Yeah. We have this annoying testing, the DSTP… stupid testing. So boring. They give you ghetto snacks (Omg! Peanut butter cookies! Orange Juice!) and 3 hours for a 30 minute test. Dumb teachers.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel.

**IMPORTANT NOTE! THE STORY MIGHT HHAVE SATO x RISA, AS LONG AS YOU GUYS ARE OK WITH IT! HINTS OF IT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER, SO IF YOU THINK THEY'RE A BAD COUPLE, REFRAIN FROM THIS STORY!**

_**The Little Mermaid**_

_**By Riku Harada**_

… _**and Keiji Saga?**_

**-**

"You want your job back?" Keiji asked, not looking at his 'ex-minion'.

Funabashi took the raincoat's hood off his head, adjusting to the sudden light. Keiji held his breath, smelling fish and rubber on the man.

"Gave you been sleeping in garbage cans or something?" Keiji asked, spraying some Febreeze on the man. The stink still came through, though.

"Sorry, **but** I already have **TWO** _BETTER_ minions who aren't distracted by petty, useless things, and listen to me."

Des walks out of the bathroom with a Dark plushy, squeezing it to death and cooing at it. Cotton was already coming out of it's head. It looked like it was about to explode. (1) Amaya is writing 'Satoshi Hiwatari 〤 ever. (2) The dots had little hearts. It was probably written about 70 times.

Keiji sweat dropped. "OK… maybe a little better," he says, pushing Funabashi out the door.

-

Rehearsals – Scene 4

-

**_"Alright," _**a teacher said over a loud speaker, **_"Scene 4 has Riku and Daisuke. Risa, you can sit down in the audience."_**

Daisuke turns every shade of red known t man when Riku comes in with a green bikini-looking top and a skirt with a bow in the back with clear frills. Every boy hooted. Riku have them all a death glance and they shut up. Daisuke lay on the ground, trying not to blush.

In the audience, all the boys were talking about Riku's outfit, except for Satoshi. He just sat there, watching. Risa snuck a look at him, wondering if he was thinking dirty thoughts. He was always so quiet, so you never knew what was on his mind.

He brushed aside some hair getting in his face, and Risa blushed, noticing how cute that looked. She took a few deep breaths, admitting to herself 'I do NOT like Satoshi Hiwatari, that nerdy jerk' over and over in her mind. Her visual of him did not disappear, though.

On stage, Riku slowly walked, cautious because of a wind was blowing for an effect. Her skirt blew up anyway, revealing her white panties. She screamed and held it down while some perverts hooted. The teacher motioned for her to go on. She frowned and kneeled down next to Daisuke.

"Oh! A prince!" Riku said, saying her line perfectly.

_Riku's sure good at this,_ Risa thought.

Riku thought, trying to remember what to do next. _Oh yeah…_ she thought. She 'called' her servants, Yuuji, Takeshi and Ukawa.

"Yes maam…?" all of them said monotone except for Ukawa.

"Please, take this prince to my castle! He needs treatment immediately!"

They all took Daisuke and ran behind the curtain. Once they got there, Takeshi dropped Daisuke and commented on how heavy he was.

"That was great, Riku!" the teacher yelled, hugging the eldest Harada. She pulled the skirt down a little, trying to make sure she wasn't flashing the already hype audience.

Risa frowned, unlike the rest of the audience. _Oh please. I could do better. Which reminds me… who is Ursula's role? (3)_

_**"Excuse me! I have an announcement to make! Satoshi Hiwatari will have a role that wasn't in the original story – just to add some spice – as the prince in love with Risa's character, Ariel… Prince Ryouga! And Daisuke's mom, Emiko, shall be Ursula!" **_

Everyone clapped, and girls made comments about Satoshi being the cutest role. Satoshi and Risa made a 'hmmph' and didn't slap. Their eyes locked. Then separated.

_**"Prince Ryouga is also Daisuke's rival, and have been enemies since birth! And now since Emiko is here… we'll start the 5th scene! Emiko, Risa, and Satoshi?"**_

_Ugh. They're overdoing the whole rehearsal thing. This is like the real play._

Risa hopped on stage and Satoshi walked on stage, with a white and black outfit, staying out of sight. Emiko walked on stage with a top that looked like a bunny outfit with frills at the bottom. Some man teachers blushed, and Emiko winked. Daisuke sweat dropped.

"So! You say you want to be… HUMAN!" Emiko asked, making Risa wonder if it was real or not. She tapped the gold staff on the floor, and a back aura effect went around Emiko. Everyone sweat dropped, even the teacher, wondering where it was coming from.

"Y-yes!" she said, regaining her voice, "I would very much like to!" she replied, actually throwing herself into it.

Emiko held up a ball, and a picture of Daisuke glowed in it. "You must get him to fall in love with you… and marry you… or you will…. TURN INTO FOAM! MUWHAHAHAHA!" she said, making Risa sweat drop.

"Yes! Please!"

"But… you must give me… YOUR VOICE!"

As said in the script, Risa paused and then she nodded.

"CUT!" The teacher yelled. "The effect isn't in yet, so we'll skip to the land scene."

Risa looked at the script and threw it at Satoshi.

"NO WAAAAYYY! I AM NOT KISSING THIS DORK!" she yelled. Daisuke looked at his script, imaging it in his head.

-

_Risa would be walking the shore, finally granted legs. She would stare at her legs in surprise, and bump into someone. She looks up to see a prince. (Satoshi) and would open her mouth to speak, and could not, due to her deal. Satoshi's character, a bold pervert (4) and would smile. (In real life, he would look away and groan)_

_"What a beautiful girl you are," he would say, and hold her head up._

_She would open her mouth to protest, but mute as she was, she would get cut off by a passionate kiss. She gradually returns the kiss, asking herself why she seems to want to know this prince more. His tongue would try and get in her mouth, but she would push him away. He would leave and depart with a smirk, leaving the mermaid in surprise._

_-_

(1) LOL! No, that wasn't an insult! But I can imagine it…

(2) Japanese sign means 'Four'.

(3) The evil octopus.

(4) At school I remember this one pervert licked his hand and touched my cheek today. O.o It was so horrible. I can't believe he hits on me. O.o He's such a weirdo.

Yeah, I really liked that chapter. Writing what Daisuke was imaging was so much fun. Next, is the play, and Risa's challenge. There are only 2 (?) more chapters left, The Play Pt 1 and The Play Pt 2. Please keep reading, many thank u's.

**Also, in the next chapter, it will include a little mini story at the end for Sato x Risa fans called "After Play" when Satoshi and Risa have a "talk". Ew, not that kind of talk, she isn't his mother. lol.**

_If you want to see that, please tell me!_

_Later, Peace out, and Sayonara –_

_Riku Harada._


	5. Choose Me, Not Her

BONUSES:

**For all Sato x Risa fans… a little mini-chap at the end! I'm still not sure what it's about though.**

**Both two play chapters put together!**

**Read the "Little Mermaid!" (I still have goose bumps.)**

**Daisuke/Riku or Daisuke/Risa **

**Awards rewarded at the end!**

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Hey, the final is up! Promised a mini-chap at end for Sato x Risa fans! Still not sure what it's about… For research, I read (gasp) The Little Mermaid, Disney style! It was so different from what I remember! I was like 'OMG! I don't remember all this corny stuff!' Turns out she was supposed to be a slave. O.o Strange. Well, the changes will still take place. So please keep reading! Also, I will be giving "awards" to the reviewers that helped me out a lot!

Also, sorry for the slow update. They deleted my StH Sonic x you story for some weird reason… O.o Plus, someone threatened to shoot everyone at my school. Scary.

* * *

_Part I_

"I…. can't stand the play!" Risa said, clutching her hair.

Shinobu (1) rolled her eyes, not listening. Risa went on and on about her role with Satoshi, and how she couldn't stand that 'dorky, geeky, nerdy jerk who would mess up her role, especially when she didn't want that role' speech. The girl almost fell asleep.

"You can relate to me, can't you!" Risa asked, giving puppy eyes, "SO how about it? We can switch places!"

Shinobu looked up at the girl. "Are you blind? We're a different skin color."

Risa smiled. "That's what makeup is for!" she said, in a sing-song voice.

"Uh. No." She said, getting up and leaving.

_Some friend YOU _areRisa thought, pouting. So much for having a replacement.

* * *

_Keiji's House_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Keiji picked up the phone, stretching. "Hello?"

Nobody answered him. He heard low breathing, like the person had asthma. Keiji said hello again, but the person hung up.

"Just a stupid prank caller," he said.

Near the house, Funabashi was in a pay phone, dialing Keiji's number again. He was answered by Keiji once again, and hung up.

Keiji got up, a little scared. "I'll just take a bath," he said, removing his clothes and going in the bathroom. He opened the curtain to see Funabashi himself.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, covering himself.

"I'm impressed, sir. How old are you?" Funabashi asked.

"YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Stalking you."

Keiji's eyes narrowed. 'No, really?' he said under his breath. He quickly put on some pants.

"Would you get out?"" Keiji asked, trying to cover himself.

"Can you hire me?"

Keiji smacked himself mentally. He closed the door and left the minion in the bathroom.

* * *

_Risa's/Riku's House_

"Riku? I need to talk to you."

Riku said her sister could come in. Her sister came in, and plopped on Riku's bed. _She's up to something…_

"Riku. I…"

"Hmmm?" Riku asked, sweat dropping.

"I talked to Keiji already… and he said yes. So, I want to know… if we could change the end of the script," Risa said, looking so serious that Riku had to listen to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, starting to play the piano.

"I mean me. And you. Trying to win Daisuke."

Riku's hand struck a note.

"What!"

"You… do like him, right?"

Riku turned away, looking at the balcony. "Yeah… but **you** rejected him! This isn't some **game**…"

Risa stood in front of her sister. "But I'm **not** playing around! I noticed… that…. I **do** like Daisuke!"

The words seemed to echo in Riku's head. Riku knew that Daisuke had feelings to her sister – so she might have it won. But she truly cared for Daisuke… so then what? She always thought her sister liked Dark, but now she had different thoughts.

"OK then."

* * *

_Part II_

**"Alright everyone! Today is the day of the play – which is sponsored by Keiji Saga is Saga Enterprises!"**

Behind the curtain, Riku was in her outfit, as well as Risa. Not known to Daisuke, they had changed a lot of the plot. Of course, Daisuke wouldn't be clued in until the last scene, where he chose either of them.

For the first scene, Risa walked on stage, smiling happily.

"**Once upon a time**," Takeshi said dully, until Shinobu kicked him, "**there was a mermaid. Usually, she would spend her says exploring. One day, she came upon a ship with a prince on it.**" (2)

Risa gave a cute look to the audience, trying to win them over. Daisuke tried his best not to blush. The thunder effect happened, and the boat seemed the fall apart (3), Daisuke falling into the water. Risa took this as a chance, and (4) hugged on to Daisuke tight into her embrace. Daisuke blushed. He could feel her warmth, as well as his 'Dark Meter' rising. Dark was laughing in his mind.

**(Having fun, Daisuke?)**

**NO!**

**(You should be.)**

Yes, that was true. He should be having fun, but because of his 'curse' he was not.

In fact, he felt something brushing against his chest – which reacted his transform. Water was splashed again like someone just did a cannonball – and covered his transformation. Water splashed on the audience, as well as on Shinobu, Des, Takeshi and Amaya.

"What… just happened?" Des asked, confused. Everyone shrugged.

**

* * *

**

Keiji sighed. _Great… now I have to fire my two best minions. My other minions either complained or were annoying…_ he thought, not wanting to hire Funabashi again.

_Wait… I got it!_

He smiled. It was perfect. Quickly he called Funabashi's cell phone (5) and Amaya's cell. He told them to quickly come over.

Funabashi was in his bathroom, so he came over as quickly as possible. Amaya and Des came in about 7 minutes, drenched in water.

"Did you have a water balloon fight? Without me!"

They gave him a look. He shut up.

"Well, Funabashi wants his job back… but I don't want to fire you two. So… you shall have a contest!"

"What kind?" Amaya asked.

"Boy bands."

Des and Amaya exchanged looks.

Keiji got out some random cards (6) and started asking questions.

"Name one person in the Backstreet Boys," Keiji said, lifting an eyebrow.

Des and Amaya looked at each other. Funabashi automatically raised his hand.

"Nick Carter!" (7)

Keiji blinked. "Correct."

**

* * *

**

Dark stood on top of the railing, smirking. Daisuke was screaming inside his mind to let him have control, but the Phantom Thief wasn't listening.

**Forget it, Daisuke! This seems like a time I can have some fun…**

**(Dark! Stop it!)**

Everything seemed to be still as Dark jumped from the railing. Girls squealed, and boys groaned.

"I, Dark Mousy, am going to be – in your play!"

More screams. Some boys argued against the fact.

Risa looks up at Dark's purple eyes, her eyes glittering.

"I have never… seen such a beautiful mermaid in my life," Dark said, pulling on the charm. Risa squealed, blushing.

**(Dark! Stop it!)**

**I'm just having some fun.**

He gave Risa a smile that would make any girl swoon. He lifted her shin, preparing to kiss her. Many girls in the crowd screamed 'NO!'

Riku came on stage. revealing outfit and everything and kicked Dark. Risa flew (8) to the other side of the stage. And just to Riku's luck, behind the decoration rock.

"OH! A PRINCE!" Riku yelled, Dark on the floor in pain.

Riku got closer to Dark's pained body. _"What are you doing here, you pervert!"_ Riku whispered.

_"It's a crime to try and be in a play?"_ he asked, smirking.

_"Would you go away!"_

_"Why?"_ Dark asked, pouting.

Riku blushed. Daisuke had given up, calming down in Dark's mind. Dark gave her a seductive smile.

_Oh, just great… NOW what do I do! _Riku thought.

Her thoughts were cut off when Dark leaned up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Every girl in the audience screamed. Risa gasped. And… stuff.

Lots of things happened at that moment. Daisuke had control again, Riku saw him transform, and not to mention Risa saw him transform too. Luckily, the audience thought it was all an act.

"Did… I miss a rewrite?" Takeshi asked.

**

* * *

**

Keiji counted up the points. "Des and Amaya… Negative 16. Funabashi… 30."

Funabashi didn't even look happy. He just looked at Des and Amaya, who just hugged their plushies.

"How did **you** know about all this, and they didn't?" Keiji asked.

"I like boy bands."

Keiji sweat dropped. "OK… well… minion! Kick these two out!"

Funabashi did as told.

(Note: Don't worry, you'll get revenge.)

**

* * *

**

Even though the play was going on, Daisuke could feel the strange glances Risa was giving him. The current scene they were doing was when Daisuke took Risa on a boat ride. Satoshi had done the kiss scene, but groaned in annoyance 3 times trough the kiss. Risa did the same thing as well.

Daisuke said his lines all while laughing nervously, which the play did not call for. By the time they got to the final scene, most people were bored. Ms. Hinako called for a break.

Riku gave Risa a nod to tell him, and she walked in Daisuke's dressing room, ready.

"Daisuke?"

"AH! Ms. Harada, er, it wasn't er, I'm not Dark…"

Risa sweat dropped, realizing what a bad liar Daisuke was. "That's not what I came about… we can talk about that later…" she said, nervously pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Riku and me talked… and the last scene is changed. Right now, we're going to let you decide who to choose as your girlfriend."

A question mark appeared in Daisuke's head. Risa threw her arms around Daisuke.

"Please…! Choose me and not Riku… she doesn't deserve it!"

Daisuke wondered what was going on, and Risa wiped her fake tears. The announcer called for the last scene, and Riku and Risa were in position.

"Just watch me win," Risa said, smirking.

Riku growled underneath her breath.

**"And now… Daisuke will choose his bride!"**

Dark was snickering in Daisuke's mind. Daisuke, however, didn't know it was for real. He walked steadily and slowly to…

Riku opened her eyes, to see Daisuke kneeled in front of Risa.

"Will you marry me?" Daisuke said to Risa dramatically.

The whole crowd seemed to scream when Risa said yes. Risa hugged Daisuke, leaving Riku standing there, her heart seeming to rip in a thousand pieces. Little did she know, if it was real life, Daisuke would have chosen her.

She ran.

Ran from Daisuke, Risa, the crowd, everyone. Ignoring her surroundings, she turned an unfamiliar corner and slumped down on a wall, crying.

_It's **always** Risa! She's so much **prettier**, so much **better** than me!_

**

* * *

**

**(Why did you do that?) **Dark asked inside Daisuke's mind.

**What are you talking about? It's in the play, isn't it?**

**(You idiot! You mean you had no idea what happened?)**

**The play ended?**

**(No, you dead brain! You rejected Riku for Risa!)**

**WHAAATTT!**

Risa wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck, making his hairs stick up. She puckered her lips, and Daisuke pulled away. Risa looked at him, confused.

"Daisuke? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm worried about Riku."

Risa pouted. "Don't be! You rejected her, so she doesn't matter, I **do**."

Those words seemed to echo in Daisuke's head. Risa leaned in for a kiss.

"NO!" he said, pushing Risa to the floor.

"What?"

She watched Daisuke run, run from her, to her sister.

"Daisuke!" she called after him. He kept on running.

**

* * *

**

"Riku!"

Riku looked up to see Daisuke, his hair wet from the rain. She got up to run again, but he stopped her.

"Riku, I'm sorry… I didn't know it was for real!"

"Stop lying! You like **Risa** not me! I'm just-."

She was cut off by Daisuke abruptly kissing her on the lips. Riku blushed, her whole face turning red.

"If I knew it was real, I would have chosen you," he said, wiping her tears.

**

* * *

**

**After Play**

**"Mutual or Not?"**

"He's such a jerk!" Risa yelled, burying her face into her knees. She sat alone on stage, herself in the whole auditorium.

She didn't notice when someone walked in, he sitting down next to her. She looked up, seeing blue eyes looking right at her. She saw it as Satoshi and immediately tried to stop her tears, but they wouldn't stop flowing.

She gave up and just kept crying, ignoring him. He lifted her head up, wiping her tears.

"Just… leave me alone!" she said, hiccupping, "What do you want!" she said, turning around, still crying.

Satoshi pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Are you sure you like Daisuke?"

"What are you talking about! Of course I do!" she said, her tears ceasing a little.

"Sometimes.. what you think are feelings… aren't."

Risa just stared at the boy, wishing he would stop talking in riddles.

"And sometimes… what you think is hate… isn't. It's love."

Risa backed away from Satoshi. "You? And ME? LOVE? You **must** be crazy! I don't love you!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It seems like the feeling is mutual."

Risa stormed out of the auditorium and thought about what he just said.

_Maybe is mutual. In fact, I can see it already. Risa Hiwatari._

**

* * *

**

(1) My character.

(2) Don't ask. Somehow, they got a huge tank on stage. I must be dreaming.

(3) Daisuke fans, he's OK.

(4) Oh dear. What kind of **chance**?

(5) Don't ask how he has one.

(6) Uno Cards. lol.

(7) His brother is such a poser.

Did ya like it? I did… It was so much fun to write, but took forever. Hope ya life! Review, all… and for the fan characters that didn't belong to me… T- Sorry about that evil thing… you still get your payment… from Keiji. Just ask him and you'll get it.

Keiji: What money?

Ugh… slow people.

REVIEW!

Awards to -

evans625

Menoumaru

Angel Dream Aino (Evil boot lady!)

RavenMoon

Kosmic Kitty

Congrats to all of yas


End file.
